


Boom

by Shatterpath



Series: Adaptation [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a badass, Astra lives, Gen, is it kryptonite, okay Alex is MORE of a badass, or is it not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: A lab accident has some unexpected consequences





	

It started with a flash. A green one.

Of course.

Safety protocols were followed, personnel minimized, tons of concrete and rebar between the damn thing and the rest of the DEO. The 'damn thing' was a mishmash of a device that showed origins from more than one species of Earth's off-world visitors and possibly a human hand as well. If Max Lord had anything to do with this one--a likely possibility, given his history-- Alex was going to kill him herself. There was Kryptonese ciphers together with other, less familiar languages and technologies, making her extra wary in her prodding. Honestly, all she was doing at this point was fiddling until her sister to help with translating.

"Sorry, Alex, I got caught…"

Dispassionately, Alex's scientist brain noted that the thing did not react until Kara was some three feet from it and then everything happened at once. Kara's eyes widened and she flinched back even as there was a sharp humming whine and several symbols and components glowed bright. Then a boom that tossed both women as well as Susan Vasquez, who had been hanging around to keep Alex company and provide another set of eyes.

Perhaps toss was too gentle a word. Alex felt like she'd been dropkicked into drywall and two by fours nailed snugly together, a not unfamiliar experience. The green was the initial flash, but it was the pulses of bluish light behind it that burned her lungs and flesh, made her eyes and mucous membranes itch infernally. And seriously, what was with the sand trickling down on her? That was really annoying!

Kara knew the touch of kryptonite, but she also knew that the touch of the infernal stuff when it had been altered somehow. Heart pounding, she picked herself up from the massively reinforced glass she'd smashed through, sickened at the devastation of the lab.

"Alex!" she screamed in horrified disbelief, because there was no way anything human survived that blast. "No, please, not again!"

"Ugh! Kara, stop yelling! You're gonna split my damn skull!"

Others that had come running to the explosion froze as still as their resident superhero. Confusion and dread warred as voices floated out from the destroyed lab.

"Dammit, Vasquez, where are you? This is no time to be fooling around. What is that god-awful smell?"

Susan's laughter drifted out as a pair of figures half-materialized in the fogbank of dust and debris. "Man, never let it be said that it's ever boring around you two! You really should come with a warning!"

"Hey, that's my joke, jerk."

The insult only made Susan laugh harder, and they stumbled past the wrecked wall, supporting one another and squinting like they were looking into the naked sun. Their clothes were shredded, almost embarrassingly so, and they were filthy, but… but miraculously unharmed. It made no sense and it took Kara a moment to react, creeping closer as Alex and Susan continued to squint half-blindly.

"Alex? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be? Did that annoying flash do something to you? I recognized that shade of green and why the hell is it so bright in here?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
